


Endless Frenzy!

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I keep writing too much about the original 4 survivors, I wanted to keep Dwight in, I'm starting to wonder why I write too much Dwight, Kind of not beta read, My tags are weird please excuse them, Now I'm going to bully the Legion for a while, Other, Told you I'd stop abusing the Hillbilly, Um what are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: The leader of the Legion, Frank, is having a good time chasing survivors around until he gets stuck.(Again, I am not good at summaries and giving titles to my stories I'm so sorry)
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Kudos: 27





	Endless Frenzy!

**Author's Note:**

> Going to give Crafter_165 the credit for this idea. I thought it was a cool idea to write, so I went with it. I hope you like it!

Frank was having fun chasing the poor survivors around at the Mount Ormond Resort. He was very used to navigating through the map; he belonged there after all, and it gave him an advantage as he quickly memorized where all the pallets, totems and hooks would be.

He didn't know the survivors names. Well, its more like he never cared to. Recently though the Hillbilly, by the name of Max, would always come back from trials and speak of horrors caused by a survivor named Dwight, and how another survivor by the name of Meg would always laugh like a manic at him.

He would have never cared to pay attention to these kinds of things, but the fact that survivors were now 'tricking' a killer and laughing at them? Just thinking of it made Frank mad.

He ran around the map with his anger fueling him. Luckily, he managed to find two survivors working on a generator. It was the nervous leader and the girl who wore the beanie hat.

They both noticed Frank and abandoned the generator. Frank went into frenzy and decided to chase the nervous leader; the man had the perk which helped speed up the generator repairs and Frank wanted to get rid of that.

As he ran behind the nervous leader he got caught up in the chase and forgot about the pallet he ran underneath, and ended up getting stunned.

He painfully snapped out of his frenzy and got back to chasing... right?

Well, its what he expected, but that's not what happened.

Sure, he got stunned, but he was still in his frenzy.

He continued to chase the leader, and he looked surprised to see Frank still in his frenzy.

Even though Frank didn't expect this to happen he wasn't complaining; it would help him get around the map quicker. He could use it to his advantage.

Sadly for Frank, it didn't last the entire trial. He snapped out of his frenzy after quite a while, when the Chinese girl gave him a flashlight blind.

The rest of the match went normal, and Frank couldn't stop thinking about his 'endless' frenzy. The rest of his group might be happy to hear that such a thing is possible.

\----

Frank soon returned to the killer's campfire, and went to the tree trunk that the Legion sat on.

"Hey, guess what happened this trial? I was trying to chase the nervous leader using my frenzy when he stunned me using a pallet. Even though he did stun me I was still in my frenzy for quite a long time" Frank told.

"Really? That's kind of hard to believe" Julie stated.

"That must be Dwight, the one you chased. The one who bullied me" Max sulked.

"Do you think it'll work again?" Susie bounced around excitedly.

"Not too sure about that, but I hope it will. It was pretty handy" Frank said.

"Heck yeah I wanna be able to yeet better" Joey fist pumped.

\----

"So Dwight's curse can help killer's too? Dwight, I thought you were on our side..." Meg said accusingly after the story was told.

"I-I'm sorry Meg, I d-don't want t-to help the k-killers!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was really shocked when the Legion chased me without facing those side effect thingies that they usually get" David said.

"Let's just hope that Dwight's curse doesn't help another killer" Nea sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure if I wrote the frenzy glitch properly because it is something I haven't seen very often, but I did my best. And again, I hope you like it!


End file.
